


Day 19: Lies Do Not Equal Love

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Sam is sick of everything. But more than anything, he's sick of the lies. Especially those from Dean.





	Day 19: Lies Do Not Equal Love

“Sam, for the last time I said no. Now quit it and go to sleep,” Dean hissed at his not so little brother.

Sam pouted, “But why Dean? I thought…”

Dean huffed, “Goddammit Sammy, you know I do. That’s not the issue. You’re still too young, besides, if Dad was to come back and find us, can you imagine the shit we’d be in?”

Sam pouted again, crossing his arms, “I’m not little Dean! I’m fourteen!”

Dean groaned, “Sam, please…look, just give it one more year okay? I promise. One more year.”

Satisfied, Sam nodded and lay down to sleep.

**LLLLLLLLLL**

But the next year, Dean said the same thing. And then one year turned into two, two into three…sure they still kissed and cuddled in the beginning, but then soon that altogether stopped. Sam didn’t know what to think. Every time Sam tried to bring it up, Dean would brush it aside.

 _Maybe he really doesn’t love me like he said. Maybe he only loves me like a brother and nothing more. Was I really just a fling for him?_ Sam wiped away his tears as his father and brother came back from yet another hunt he wasn’t allowed to go on. _“When you’re sixteen, I promise,_ his father had said. What if he lied? Well, he was going to be sixteen in just a couple of months and then he’d see if his father kept his word.

**LLLLLLLLLL**

By the time Sam turned eighteen, he was sick and tired of all the lies, sick and tired of all the hunts, and more than anything sick and tired of seeing Dean be with this girl and that girl right under his nose. He will never forget the time he walked into the room he was sharing with Dean, at the cabin his father had rented, and found him in bed with a girl. He wanted to scream at Dean. He wanted to scream and yell and punch. But he didn’t. He just left the room in a fit of tears.

Now, he sits on the bed at a motel they were staying in, staring at the letter in his hands. His dreams would finally come true. Well, one of them anyway. He got accepted to college. He was going to Stanford and away from this family.

“Hey Sammy, whatcha got?” Dean entered the room.

Sam tried to hide it but Dean was too quick for him. He turned red. “I got accepted into Stanford.”

Dean blinked, “I can fucking read dude, but…you’re not going right?”

Sam gaped, “Come again? Of course I’m going! I got a full ride Dean! I’m not going to pass this up for anything.”

Dean looked taken aback, “But, what about your family? What about…us?”

Sam glared and stood, “US?! WHAT US?! Dean, there has never been an us! Unless you count me watching you screw dozens of women! You promised, but I should’ve known it would be another one of your lies. And this family? How are we a family Dean? Because we hunt together? Half the time Dad’s gone off on his own and leaving us for months at a time! That’s not what family does Dean.” Sam shakes his head, “I’m sick of it all. I just want to be normal.”

“Sam…”

“Save it Dean. I’m done hearing lies from you and dad. I’m going to Stanford and that’s it.”

“Well, good luck telling Dad.”

Sam telling his dad went a little harder than he expected. Just because Dean kept trying to intervene and John was extremely angry.

“I’m warning you Sam, you walk out that door, don’t you come back.”

Dean’s eyes widened, “Dad…you don’t mean that.”

John’s eyes flashed, “Yes I do. He wants to leave, abandon his family, abandon the family mission to avenge his mother, then let him.”

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Sam shouted, “We’re not a fucking family and its because of your sick obsession! I swear, if it wasn’t for pictures, I wouldn’t even know what mom looked like. You don’t care about anyone but yourself!”

Dean stood in front of Sam, “Alright tough guy, enough. You made your point.”

John snarled, “Get out before I throw you out.”

**LLLLLLLLLL**

Sam and Dean are silent on the ride to the bus station. Sam is still fuming and Dean…Dean just looks sad. Dean parks in the parking lot and helps Sam get his things.

“I wish…things could’ve been different. I’m sorry Sammy. I love you,” he places a small kiss to his lip.

Sam fights tears and shakes his head, “You don’t get to do that Dean. You can’t. I’ve waited years and now its too late.”

Dean nods, “Just…call me sometime?”

Sam says nothing as he turns and walks away.


End file.
